


Two Negatives Make A Positive

by A_Shippy_Boi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shippy_Boi/pseuds/A_Shippy_Boi
Summary: What if Master Fu thought about which miraculous to give a bit longer? What if Marinate got Plagg instead of Tikki? What if Master Fu thought about how people always say "Two negatives make a positive"?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

For most of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life she was never the biggest on superhero's. Sure it would be cool to have so much freedom but her clumsy self wouldn't ever be able to probably even run (and fight) properly.

She had a mostly average life a Mom, Dad and a amazing home to live in. However this all changed when a old man came and ruined her perfectly normal life.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"See you tonight!"

The person who said this was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who has just got a box of pastries to bring to school for her first day of school this year and (other then spilling everything at breakfast and being her usual clumsy self) was ready for another year of school.

She was just minding her own business, making her way to school when she saw a old man walking across a crosswalk, oblivious to a car coming straight towards him. To any of the onlookers it wasn't in slow motion or like someone sacrificing themeself's for the greater good. No, they didn't see that at all, they saw a girl with no concern for herself trying to save a random man on the street.

"Mister, Watch out!" Marientte yelled. Marinette quickly decided he was not able to get out in time and quickly pulled him to the side of the road. In the action or her save, she dropped her pastries and spilled them all over the pavement. However, people continued to walk past Marinette and on to the pastries, acting like nothing just happened.

"Thank you young lady, you very well may have saved my life" the strange man said. "I'm sorry about about your pastries though" the man said as an after thought.

"Oh, it's fine I probably would have spilled them on my way over to school anyways" Marinette said in a disappointed tone, realizing she only had ten or so left that are not crushed.

"Well I have got to go to school, but before I go would I go would you like to have one?" Marinette asked.

"Yes please" the man said with a small smile. "Oh! This is amazing, did you make them young lady?" He said, his smile growing quickly.

"Thank you so much! Me and my Mom actually made them together last night." she replied to the curious man. "Oh no I'm almost late to class, got to go bye!" Marinette quickly said before getting ready to race down the street.

"Well then I should let you go then" the man said with a soft smile. " Before you go though, I just wanted to say thank you again, you truly were acting like a hero".

"No problem sir, bye!" Marinette replied before sprinting away towards school.

The mysterious man chuckled and mumbled something about "A true hero indeed" before walking towards home for the day. The moment this man got home a turtle like being got out his pocket and immediately started asking questions frantically. "Hello Wayzz" the man said calmly.

"Master, are you thinking about giving her a miraculous? No, your thinking of giving her the ladybug miraculous?" "Wayzz" quickly said. "Right again Way-" the man stopping half way through his sentence realizing something.

Something big.

'Wayzz, when I was just talking to her I felt something, I felt that she had a tinge of the personality that Plagg has". "Not to mention she would also have the senses of a holder. She was able to get me out of the way in time, with no warning, and get me back safely within a mater of seconds." The "Master" said.

'Though she does seem a bit clumsy, some might even say she would have bad luck, but Plagg should be able to help with both of those, probably... maybe.' The old thought and chuckled in his mind.

"Master, if I may say it, so what? There are lots of humans like that have senses like that, and besides, I didn't feel that she had a personality like Plagg that much, she seemed much more like Tikki." Wayzz replied.

Wayzz, you didn't let me finish." The old man said with a smile. " In the way I felt her personality it was very small, she probably doesn't even show that side of her that much, but I definitely felt it there, just like a tiny ember of a fire. Something that if someone like Plagg could have the chance to fan, I could see her being quite similar to Plagg. Also even if my hunch is wrong, her having a different personality compared to other holders of the black cat miraculous might may be a good thing." The man said starting to piece things together in his mind.

"But how would that be be good for her to have a different personality compared to other holders? Most of the holders have always had similar personality!" Wayzz said back.

"Wayzz, you do know how two negatives make positive, correct?" the Man asked calmly.

"Of course Master, but what does that have to do with any-, Master! You really are going to go through with this?" Wayzz yelled, but a bit less passionately then before.

"Wayzz it is the best situation, Plagg, the kawmi of destruction and bad luck, with a girl who seems to have bad luck follow her around." The "Master" said to Wayzz "All I would have to do is find a suitable ladybug to fight along side this new wielder"

"Master this is dangerous, the last time a person of bad luck and Plagg were put together there was th-" Wayzz started.

"I know, this is not a decision I will make lightly, and I think we may have a couple more of these conversations before it is final decided. But with the butterfly miraculous corrupted and the peacock missing, these are very desperate times and as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures" the man said.

"Well then Master, I hope for you and the entire world, you will be right." Wayzz said solemnly.

With that statement the man looked 20 years older [If it was possible to look any older then he already was] in just a moment and just said just as solemnly "Me too, my friend, me too."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the other side of the city Marinette just made it to class in time with seconds to spare and was about to sit in her seat, but then a blond haired annoyance came over.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that's my seat" Chloe said slowly mocking her name in the process with a glare that made her feel like SHE was the one in the wrong.

"Chloe this has always been my seat" Marinette tried to say.

" New year, new seats" Sabrina said to help out Chloe, cutting Marintte off in the process.

"Besides Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, my best friend, is coming today and I don't want to embarrass the class by making YOU of all people to meet Adrien first" Chloe said in a tone that only made Marinette even more annoyed. " Why not sit with that new loser that came?" Chloe said as her last point acting like she just won.

Marinette not wanting to start a fight on her first day of school just went to sit next to this new so called "loser".

"Hey, I'm Marinette" Marinette said in as much of a cheerful voice she could after what just happened, trying to forget about Chloe for a couple moments.

"Hey! I'm Alya," a darker skinned girl, with chocolate brown hair said back. "I swear I was just about to get up and fight that witch" Alya said in a annoyed tone."Who does she think she is bossing people around like that?" Alya said finishing her rant.

Marinette gave a wide smile knowing that she has another person who shares her hate of Chloe. "Oh, I have an idea we can split this" Marinette said while digging around in her bag. "Here lets split this" Marinette said offering half a pastry.

"Thanks girl, Oh my god! This is really good, where did you find this?" Alya said in pure bliss.

"Oh... Me and my parents made them" Marinette said a bit shyly.

"Girl, I think this may be the start of a amazing frendship." Alya said with her smile growing.

"Okay class, it's time to start class!"

'Well I guess its time to start class, I wonder where that Adrien is though' Marinette thought before focusing on the teacher again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adrien Agreste, most people know him as a model, the "Golden boy of Paris" or the person they "love" with all their heart. He only wanted freedom and choice in what he will do with his life, however that lead to him getting a gift he never even thought was even possible.

"Adrien, come back your Father is still not pleased with your work yet" Nathalie (Adrien Father's assistant) yelled.

"He's never pleased with my work" Adrien yelled back angrily before doing another sharp turn, finally being able to see the school and was just about to make it inside the school, a place where he could be finally be himself. When he finally got onto the stairs leading to him finally being able to have a bit of fun, he saw a old Asian man fall over and drop his cane. In that moment Adrien decided that helping this man up is worth more then going to a school and slowly walked over and helped the man up.

"Thank you so much young man" he man said to Adrien thankfully.

"Really, it's no problem at all to help out" Adrien said in a firm tone but with a bit of happiness leaking through.

But it was no suprise to him when he turned around to go into the school, Nathalie and Gorilla (His bodyguard) were blocking the entrance to school.

"Your father will be extremely disappointed in you Adrien, now come on, you all ready missed one of your classes and now it's it's almost time for your piano lessons". Nathalie said in a cold, non caring voice. Adrien having no other choice, accepted he may not ever be able to got to a real school and was ready to be dragged away into his own limo and made go home. However he did get into the car he quickly decided to say "Be more careful sir, please" picked up his cane, handed it over to the older man and got in the vehicle and left. Once the car was out of sight this strange man gave a huge smile and whispered into his pocket and said "Wayzz I just found someone to fight along side the Cat miraculous" and made his way home to relax, prepare and maybe even have some herbal tea

And that's all for this chapter!

This is my first fanfic so I hope you are will enjoy will update as soon as I can, If you have any advice please Pm me!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is going to get used to her new lifestyle, even if she really doesn’t want to.

Marinette was making her home after a mostly uneventful first day at school, other then making getting a new friend in Alya, and being annoyed by Chloe constantly asking wondering where this "Adrien" person is, she left her alone for the rest of the day for once.

After making it home in 2 minutes (and oddly tripping 3 times) she walked inside and saw that her parents were dealing with the afternoon rush of customers at the bakery. Saying a quick hi to them she made her way up to her room to take a nap after until dinner, then maybe doing some homework.

"Ugh, first I saved a man from getting hit by a car and my reward from the world is Chloe being Chloe!" Marinette said exhausted. Jumping onto her bed with the gracefulness of a drunken person she fell right onto a small little box.

"Ouch! What the heck is tha-, a box?" Marinette questioned starting to get a bit more awake and excited she sat up and looked at the box. "I wonder if Mama gave this to me?"

"Well one way to find out!" Marinette said curiously. Something that most people didn't know about her was that [When she was alone or with her family, of course] she was one of the most dramatic people you meet. A lot of her social nervousness or worry is gone, and sometimes she decides to do small things like this to make stuff more interesting To make it more interesting this time she decided to close her eyes and open them slowly, and hope she wouldn't drop the box and brake whatever is in it by accident. When she was slowly opining that box, she didn't know it but in mere seconds her entire life would be changed forever.

The tiny box opened with a little creak and for a moment she heard nothing and peeked her eyes open. At first she saw nothing but, a empty box?

Disappointment flared in her for a moment before suddenly she saw a bright light and a what is that? its like a little littl- "Ahh! A cat, no a bug, a mouse? A cat-mouse?" Marinette yelled. The thing that came out of the box fit her description, it was all back, other then its eyes with were bright emerald green and had little antennas and even little cat ears.

"Oh please, I'm much better then any bug or mouse, I'm a Kwami!" A somewhat shrill voice spoke.

"What's a Kwami? Is it some kind of mutant cat thing?" Marinette asked, still backing away from it.

"Oh. you know superheros right?, well we're what gives all the superhero's there powers, my name is Plagg by the way" this "cat-mouse" said. "Hey that's shiny! Plagg said in quick change of fascination heading straight for Marinette's sewing equipment. "Can I eat it? Ouch! That is definitely not food... oh,how about that, that also looks shiny! Plagg says darting around the room at quick speeds.

Marinette finally confused, tired, and thinking she's asleep, and ready to wake up asked "What do yo mean superheroes!?"

" You know, some people who have superpowers, help the innocent, save the weak, you know all that boring stuff" Plagg replied. Marinette decided she has gone crazy and just yelled out for her parents.

"Hey! Kit, don't do that, nobody can know I exist, understand?" Plagg said quickly, she nodded.

"Yes honey?" Marinette mom asked, confused on why her daughter sounded worried.

"Uhhh, never mind! Marinette yelled down the stairs. "Ok, ok, ok, deep breaths. For starters, why did you call me "Kit, isn't that the name of a baby fox?" Marinette questioned.

" Out of everything that just happened that's what your worried about? I think you'll be a good holder Kit. Well originally I called all my holders "Kit" short for kitten cause saying the whole word is so much work, but then that stealing Kwami Trixx (The fox Kwami if you didn't know) decided she can't put even a bit of effort into her own nicknames, stole mine, and for some reason it stuck for her, while no one ever remembered mine!"Plagg said in annoyance but with a bit of a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"Ok I got this. So let me get this right, your are called a "Kwami", you are something that can give me superpowers for some reason, you call your holders "Kit" even though it the name for baby foxes and no one can know about you?" Marinette asked exasperated.

"Yeah, that's about it ... oh wait, I'm also the god of bad luck and destruction and you have been hand picked to wield this power, sorry almost forgot about that part." Plagg said while trying to chew on her phone.

"I'm starving, this tastes horrible" Plagg said "Got any good food?" "

What would you even want?" Marinette questioned

"Cheese, Camembert!" Plagg said in excitement.

" Actually, strangley enough I may have some downstairs, one sec" Marinette said slowly coming to terms with everything. However, when she walked downstairs and grabbed the cheese she heard... screaming?

" What is that?" Marinette said poking her head outside, what she saw was a monster, it was covered in rocks and destroying all the buildings on the block.

Quickly she ran upstairs and asked Plagg what was happening, it couldn't be a coincidence he shows up the a... something, is destroying Paris.

"Plagg! Do I have to fight that thing?!" Marinette yelled in panic.

"Kit, calm down, they are called "Akumas" you and your partner who has the ladybug miraculous will be able to take it out"

"Fine, but I need more information about everything once we get back, okay" Marinette reasoned

"Fine,to use your power say "Cataclysm" and anything you touch will be disinterested, from there you only have five minutes until you transform back, to transform just say "Plagg, claws out" Plagg informed.

"Okay, I got this, one, two, three, ... Plagg claws out!" Mariners yelled trying to hype herself up. Plagg disappeared into the ring she put on earlier and Marinette got transformed. She had a all black leather suit, a long black ponytail and little cat ears "I guess this pretty cool, is this a staff?" the now transformed Marinette said. While messing around with it she found out how to make it longer, shorter and even noticed a phone part.

"Hopefully this wont break, but it's time to go fight, Ladynoir is Paris's newest hero!" Ladynoir said jumping out of her window and running towards the "Akuma". While she was running across the roofs, she felt the more confident then she ever had, she hoped, no, she knew she would be able help and save her city  
————————————————————  
A couple of blocks away Adrien Agreste was trying to get his piano pieces right. The same thing he has been doing for longer than anyone should do in one sitting, especially just a kid

"This sucks! Father doesn't let me go to school and he forces me to do piano for hours, I think my fingers might just stop working soon!" Adrien said frustrated.

"Ugh, I think it's time for a break" and went over and flopped onto his bed. He was just about to fall on a little red box , but was lucky enough to notice in time and move over in time.

"What's this" Adrien questioned. " Maybe somthing from Father... probaly not actually. He opens the little box and sees, a bug... thing.

"Oh cool! Are you like a genie or something" Adrien asked excitedly.

" No Adrien, my name is Tikki and I'm a Kwami!" "Tikki" said.

"A kwami, what's that? Is this some expensive toy Father got? Are you programed to talk with me?" Adrien asked curiously. "One sec, I'll go ask him, though he probably won't have time to talk" Adrien said a bit sad.

"No! You can't tell anyone about me! A kwami is a creature that can gives turn you in to a superhero!" Tikki said in a high pitched and happy voice.

"A superhero?" Adrien questioned calmly his smile growing.

"You know Adrien you are surprising calm in this situation. Most people are usually freaking out" Tikki said a bit confused.

"Well yeah Tikki, Father always tells me to be calm no mater the situation so that may be it. I've been trained on it since I can remember. Besides, this is probably a dream anyways. There is no way me, could have the chance to be a superhero. Unless this kind of like a story taken from a anime... by any chance do you know Mew? White, has multiple tails, is a legendary Pokemon? You kind of look related.

"I don't think so Adrien" Tikki said a bit confuse about this "Mew thing".

But I can give you superpowers! You'll have the ladybug miraculous and you partner who has the cat miraculous, and will work together to take down akumas." She said.

"Akuma's are like the villians right?" Adrien asked getting more and more hopeful this isnt a dream.

Yes, now you're getting it Adrien!" Tikki said happily.

"If you turn me into a superhero, what would my powers be though? Adrien questioned.

"Your power would be of luck, once in battle you could use your "lucky charm", where it will give you a item to fight against the Akuma, however you will turn back into your self five minutes after you use it, your weapon will be a yo-yo which you can wrap people up with or use as a projectile!" Tikki said happily.

"A yo-yo?" Adrien said in confusion. How wouloud a yo-yo be a weapon.

"You'll see once you transform, to do that all you have to say is "Tikki, Spots on".

"That's so cool!" Adrien said in excitement, finally convinced this is for real, he can be a hero.

He looked outside and saw what he couloud only guess was a akuma, it was huge!

"That's really big, guess I don't have time for a crash course, do I?"

"Nope, not this time" Tikki replied.

"Ok,Let's do this! Tikki, spots on!" Adrien shouted in excitement and a moment later noticed he was being transformed. He had a costume that was mostly red with black spots and a spotted mask to cover his face and a yo-yo on his side, he'd have to try that on the way to see how it works though. All together it was a fairly simple outfit.

"I wonder if I can make it a bit more interesting... ill ask Tikki later, for now let's go save Paris" Adrien said and hopped out of his window and made his way toward the battle.

Authors NOTE!

I think that ended up laying the groundwork for the story pretty well, thoughts?

One question I have is if I should flip the love square, I have only seen like 1 or 2 fanfic's that actually do a good swap (Hopefully with help I can have a good one) so that's something I was thinking of doing, you can Pm if you really care enough about the ship and i'll make the final choice soon so put in your input!

"Stay Safe, see you next time!"~ A Shippy Boi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps- Should I make Marinette the person who jokes around, keep it mostly Adrien or split it, review to help me out please with the decision.
> 
> Pps- People actually are reading the story which I didn't expect, I was thinking of making each chapter a bit longer, especially with all the free time with self isolation,thoughts?


End file.
